Cant fight the moonlight
by Starlight131
Summary: Serena go's to a diffrent and world and falls in love. but are Darien and the scouts just goinf to sit by and just watch thier future go bye?
1. Default Chapter

Hey im back with a new story named Cant fight the moon light. It's a Vegeta (did I spell this right?) and Serena fic . the title has nothing to do with the song "Cant fight the moonlight" bye Leann Rhymes. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except the clothes on there back, and im not sure I own them either.  
  
  
  
Serena was a loving teen who had tons of friends till that one day, everything changed.  
  
" Wakeup meatball head!" her little brother said in her ear. " Ten more minutes Brat!" in ten more minutes and you'll be late!" " What! Why didn't wake me up earlier! Know I'm going to be late for the meeting. Thanks a lot!" she screamed at the top of her lunges. (A/N gee I feel sorry for Sammy we all now how loud Serena can yell.) " I do what I can, meatball brain." He said as he winced at her tone of voice. "uuurrrrrggggghh! Get out!"  
  
finally she got ready and got there as fast she could after she did have a new Jeep. She ran up the stairs to the temple when she heard voices coming from inside the temple.  
  
~~ inside the room~~  
  
" I cant believe that she is late again, this is the last straw!" "Chill honey like you didn't expect this to happen." " At least we get more time to are self's, sugar bear." And then I heard smooching  
  
Out side the room. 'oh Rae's got a new boy toy. Wonder who it is? Better have a look. As I opened the door and saw something that I wish I never saw. Darien was in a lip lock with my best friend ( or so she thought) Rae. "Darien!" 


	2. the real truth

Hey im back with a new chapter. Disclaimer: yet again I don't own anything. ( sniff ) I think I'll be all right.  
  
  
  
"Darien what are you doing with Rae?" " Serena what are you doing here early?" Rae said like she hadn't done anything wrong. "what do you mean what im I doing here early? Apparently early enough to be making out with my boyfriend, oh I'm sorry my ex boyfriend!" I said really loud. " Now Serena cant we talk about this?" Darien said because he knows that I am really mad. " Sure you can talk. You can talk to my butt while I'm walking out the door!"  
  
And with that she walked out of the temple and ran strait into a portal. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! What's going on here?!!!?!!??" then she landed on something hard. "princess, are you ok?" then she realized it was sailor Pluto talking to her and not Rae or Darien. " Yeah I'm fine the hard floor broke my fall." She said sarcastically. " I'm sorry Princess. This is entirely all my fault." She said with tears in her eyes. Serena was really confused. "what are you talking about Pluto?" she asked she figured that she new about Rae and Darien. " it is all fault! I put you in the wrong diminution." She said like it was all her fault. " You did what?!" she screamed. " I know it's the most horrible thing I could do my princess."  
  
Seeing that her friend was really upset " shu its ok I don't mind." " really?" her sulking friend asked "really, really" (A/N anything from Shriek in this story is not mine. Please don't hurt me!) "wait Princess I can fix this I can put you in the dimension you were supposed to be in. "Really?" yes just go though the portal and you will be in the world you were supposed to be in." Pluto said like she was gloating. "ok thank you Pluto I don't know how I'll be able to repay you." She said hugging her new best friend. "all I need is your friendship princess." "bye" "goodbye princess"  
  
So how was it don't forget to review 


	3. the cute guy in spandex

Hey how's it im back with a new chapter. Please review  
  
  
  
" Goodbye Princess Serenity." Those were the last words before she went into the portal after she was in it all the way she started to fall. Clunk "OWW my head, that's the second time today Pluto! Couldn't she have let me land on a mattress or something?" she yelled at the sky then she realized she had landed on something, or rather someone. "oh my gosh are you ok I didn't mean to land on you like that." When she got off the person she realized it was a man. (A/n veggie-Chan)  
  
~~Vegeta's point of view ~~  
  
I was minding my own business training because that .. woman if you want to call her that, started getting on my case about how I should start helping with the house work, because I made part of it. Is the woman nuts the day I help with chores is the day she finally decides to shut up. When I was practicing a few punches and kick's something caught my eye. When I looked up the last thing I saw was a girl falling towards me and landing on me.  
  
~~ Serena's view~~  
  
" oh my gosh. Did I kill him?" 'what do I do!' wait Amy taught me C.P.R well here it goes. I rolled him over to where he was facing me. I put my mouth on his and started to blow (A/N don't be gross! Bunch of pervs.) 1 2 3 push on his chest 1 2 3 push on chest 1 2 then he started squirming " he's Alive!" he opened his eyes and did something I didn't expect. His hand quickly shot and grabbed my throat. Great I just helped someone who is trying to kill me! " who are you?" he said like I was the dangerous one. "well if you would let go of my throat I could tell you." Then out of no where I heard " Vegeta you put that girl down this instant!" a screeching voice said. I looked to where it was coming from. It was coming from a blue heard lady with and an Afro. " what do you want woman!" yelled apparently they know each other. " I said put her down or I won't fox the gravity machine!" she yelled back the man named Vegeta's eyes all most bulged out of there sockets. Wait a minute, since when did gravity machines ageist? He instantly let go. "its not my fault she was the one who was trying to make out with me while I was Asleep!" he said pointing a finger at me. "I thought you where dead!" then he looked at me like I was crazy, then started laughing " what's so funny? Do I amuse you?" in a iterated tone " you actually think a puny girl like you could kill the prince of all sayins?!" he yelled really loud. "um what's a Sayin?" 


	4. stayin at CC

Hey what's up if your wondering what c.c. means its abbreviated for capsule corpse. Well here is the new chap  
  
  
  
" um. What's a sayin?" she with a very confused look on her face. " a sayin is the are Only most powerful group of people in the whole universe." Vegeta said smirking like there was no tomorrow. " And your one of those?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
The blue haired woman interrupted the conversation " don't you think we should be getting in side, oh by the way my name is Bulma Briefs." " Hi Bulma, my name is Serena Moon." "do you have any where to stay?" " no I just um arrived here and I got lost in that forest over there." Serena pointed her hand to the Black Forest. "oh then you must stay with use, its been lonely with only that big lug and my parents to talk to." (A/N pretend that no one came to see her except Yamcha and Chi Chi.) " really? I don't want to impose." She said as if she wasn't sure to trust them or not. " of course its not like I would just leave you here in the cold." She smiled warmly to the 21 year.  
  
They walked/ fly to the big house or mansion some people would say. "I don't see why another girl has to stay here, you wine enough as it is." Vegeta said when they got into the big house. " well Vegeta you don't have to say here." Bulma stated calmly but you could see a twitch in her eye. At that remark he grunted and went up stairs to his room. " is that your husband?" Serena asked. " who? Vegeta? No ew, that's nasty" " well yall just seemed like you two were married or something like that." She said looking at the ground. " well were not, why interested in him?" she said slyly, when Serena blushed. " no its just um.." she stuttered " yeah sure your not, well he is a pretty nice guy kind of . but he is as stubborn as hell!" the 2 girls started to giggle.  
  
" here let me show you to your room." She lead Serena to the 2nd floor. "I have to thank you again for your hospitality." She said looking at Bulma. " any time, hey are those your only clothes?" she asked Serena who was in her college uniform. " yeah I lost my stuff in the forest." She said lying through her teeth. " that's ok we can go shopping tomorrow." She said. " but I have no money." Serena said like she was in poverty. " trust me Serena I'm loaded." " well if your sure." They said there good night's and went to there on room's.  
  
well that's all for now. Tell next time 


	5. The Gravity Machine

Hey wazup im back with a new chap hey that rym's please review.  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
music played at the moon. There were parties every night. It was so wonderful. I walked to the balcony look at the earth it looked beautiful. 'to bad such a jerk was from there. Prince Darien oh how I loathed him. Though I was supposed to marry him I hate him! all he does is look a like im a prize to be won. But oh that Prince Vegeta how handsome. he was absolute perfection. But no Princess Rae she has the luxury of him all to her self. How I wish.. ~~~end dream~~~  
  
As soon as I woke up I shoot up in bed. " whoa were did that come from?" I asked my self. Since when did I start dreaming about Vegeta? Must be one of those weird dreams that I wont figure out for a long time.  
  
I started to get and walk to the bathroom that Bulma had shown me the night before. I slowly turned the doorknob cause I was still half asleep. When I opened the door I saw Vegeta standing there all wet only in a towel. With all his rippling muscles bulging out. My eyes nearly fell out of there sockets before I turned around and shut my eyes. " Woman what do you want?" he asked like it was my fault he should have locked the door! " wha I I I mean um." I stuttered when I turned and saw his muscles again he smirked at this. " See what you like woman?" he asked raising his eyebrow and shoved past me. 'the nerve of him thinking that, what do I look like a hussy?' " I have a name you know!" I yelled back. I walked in the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I turned to the shower and turned it on. After about an hour later I walked out with fresh clothes that Bulma gave me last night. I walked down stairs. I saw Bulma sitting on the couch watching T.V. " hi Bulma what's for Breakfast?" I asked really hungry. " hi Serena almost ready, can you go out back and go get Vegeta?" I shuttered remembered the incident earlier " Um sure." I said walking out doors. I glanced around and didn't see him. Then I saw a big building with the name capsule corpse on it. ( A/N for those who don't know it's the Gravity machine.) I opened the door on it and slowly walked in. then I felt a huge force pulling down on me, and saw Vegeta staring at me." what are you doing woman?" he went over to a panel in the middle of the room and pushed some button's and the force went away. I stared back at him and quickly said " breakfast is ready." Then everything went black.  
  
That's all for now wonder whats goin to happen next? Don't forget to review! 


	6. the argument

Hey was up im back with a new chap. Please review. Ps. I don't own anything except the clothes on their backs! I think.  
  
Serena's eyes opened slowly, a bright light shined in her eyes. She suddenly got memories about what happened the last couple of day's. she propped her self on the pillow she was laying on. And looked around the room. 'hmm lets see there's chair, get well soon card, T.V, Vegeta sleeping on a chair. Wait a minute! Why is he in here? She got a closer look and saw a brown thing under him. Is that a .. "AHHHHHHHH" and fell of the bed.  
  
Sayin having extremely good hearing. " what the hell!" he jumped up out of his chair. And saw Serena sitting on the floor. She looked up and saw Vegeta's angry face. " woman im trying to sleep do you mind!" "one my name is Serena can you say that Serena, can you get that through you thick head!" she yelled getting up. " don't talk to royalty like that!" he said back " Take your advise!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He looked at her strangely.  
  
She stormed tried to stormed but Vegeta grabbed her arm before she was able to. " what do you mean, woman?" his charcoal black eyes gazing into her ocean blue eyes. " I don't know what your talking about." Breaking their gaze. His griped tightened and his hand came up to her face to make her look at him " I um .." then a loud burst came in.  
  
" Serena, where are you" Bulma said when she opened the door squishing them against the door. This caused Vegeta to let go. Bulma closed the door and saw the two extremely close. " Umm did I miss something here?" she said in bewilderment.  
  
Vegeta calmly walked out giving Serena the 'I will find out about this' look. " Serena how are you feeling you had a nasty fall yesterday." Bulma said with fake concern in her voice, really she was thinking ' how dare she getting that close to my man!' " I'm fine Bulma thank you for your kindness." She said "I'll just go up to my room now." Serena said finishing the sentence "you do that." Bulma said glaring at Serena's back.  
  
As Serena walked up the stairs into her room she and closed the door " I wonder if I ever should have came here the only person who was nice to me is mad at me for being that close to Vegeta, and he hates me." She said thinking she was all alone. " I don't hate you, woman."  
  
She quickly turned around and saw Vegeta standing there behind the door with his ' I just heard everything you said' look. " Vegeta what are you doing in my room?" she asked kind of scared.  
  
He got of the wall and walked over to her slowly. She backed up until she her bed. " Vegeta your getting a little to close for comfort." She said trying to sound stern but it came out squeaky. " am I now." He said as he bent his head down towards her's and kissed her hard and passionately. ' what the heck?' she thought before responding to the kiss. " Serena have you seen Vege.." Bulma stopped in the middle of her sentence seeing what broke her heart.  
  
Oh cliffhanger I know it sucks but get over it! Ps please review 


	7. cold shower

Hey sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been so busy with pentathlon and beta club! Disclaimer I do not own dbz or sailor moon! There are you happy!!!  
  
Vegeta's point of view  
  
" Vegeta your getting just a little to close." Serena said backing up until she hit her bed. 'perfect I'll get that secret of hers one way or another!' " Am I know?" then I slowly bent down to her kissed. At the door I felt the stupid weak onna's ki. ( A/n is that how you spell it?)  
  
I could fell how shocked she was and just smirked. ' Its about time I got her off my back!' I pulled away from the shocked tenshi. ( A/N for those who don't what tenshi means angel in Japanese.) I bent down again but missed her lips and went to her ear. " training starts tomorrow be ready by 5:00 am, don't be late." Then I turned and walked out. I could fell her anger toward me and chuckled.  
  
~~ Serena's point of view~~  
  
' I can't believe him that pig headed arrogant son of a prince!( A/n what? he is!) How dare he kiss me and then just walk away!! What did he mean by training? And at 5:00 what is he thinking? All I can say is that if he wakes me up that early some one is going to get hurt!' I walked to my bed and just fell asleep.  
  
~~ where the inners were~~  
  
" wait a minute are go trying to tell us that you found Serena cheating on you with another man so you kicked her out and dethroned her?" Lita said in a angry tone of voice at Darien and Rae. " yes and it looked like are enemy, no wonder its been so hard to defeat the enemy!" Darien said in a convincing way. " yeah and plus we don't need a tramp like her around! She is always late and a big klutz! All she ever did was make things harder!" so that doesn't make it all right for you to just kick her out! You could at least let her explain!" Mina said at the top of her lungs about losing her best friend. "yeah you have no right making that decision with out us!" Amy chimed in. " well its ok I'll make a better leader than her anyways." Rae said stinking her nose up in the air. Then a purple cloud formed in the middle of the room and Pluto stepped out. " Scouts listen carefully. Princess Mars and Prince Darien are lying. Princess Serenity found them cheating on her and ran out. She came to me and I put her in the right dimension." She told the scouts. They all looked at Darien and Rae but during the conversation they left.  
  
~~in dbz dimension~~  
  
Serena slept peacefully until a certain Sayin prince came in. he pulled the blankets off her and found her in a pair of very short night shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. She curled up in a little ball because of the sudden lose of heat. Vegeta walked over to the sleeping moon princess and looked at her ' wow she is beautiful wait am I saying get it together your showing emotions like Kakorot!' I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Still no response. ' looks I'm going to do this the hard way.' He picked her up careful not to hurt her. He carried her to the bathroom and put her under the facet and turned the water on cold. " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Serena screamed at the top of her lugs.  
  
Well that's all for know please review!! =-P 


	8. the dream

Hey im back with a new chap! Disclaimer I don't own anything! There are you happy!?? Heh just kidding!  
  
~~Serena's point of view~~  
  
`dream`  
  
"oh prince Vegeta." Serenity said looking at the earth. (A/N She lives on the moon remember?!) Then all of the sudden she felt arms wrap around her.  
  
"Yes my sweet?" she turned in the arms she was in, and saw Prince Vegeta standing there his loving eyes staring at her. (A/N yes I said Loving! Weird isn't it?) " Prince Vegeta what are you doing here?" she looking in his eyes " you make it sound like you don't want me here." He said smirking. " its not that its just, we cant keep meeting like this." She said with tears in her eyes. " I know communication between Sayin and Lunaryins is forbidden." He said " we mustn't fall in love." She said tears running down her cheeks. " but its already to late." Vegeta said as he leaned in and clamed her lips for his own.  
  
But before they could kiss Serena felt freezing cold water pour down all over her. " AAAAaaaRRRRRRRgggggggg!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. " Women would you shut you trap!" Vegeta yelled at her wincing at the high pitch. " what was that for!" she yelled fully awake now. " I told you to be awake by 5:00." He said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Serena's eyes widened at the remark. " told ! told? I cant believe you! You kiss me and leave telling me to be up at 5. how dare you!" she said slapping him across the face,  
  
but before her hand could even connect with his face Bulma walked in the room with pink rollers in her hair and a bright pink robe and a green face mask. " would you Shut Up!!!!" then she turned and walked out glaring at Serena.  
  
" see what you made me do?" Serena said talking really low as to not bother Bulma again. " meet me in the gravity room in 20 minutes." He said and left. Leaving Serena shocked. " I can't believe him! He always does this!" she said as she walked in the shower.  
  
~~ 20 minutes later~~  
  
freshly showered fed and changed. ( pretend Bulma and her already went shopping) she walked down to the gravity room and knocked on the door, she didn't want to get knocked out again. " Vegeta open the door!" she yelled to where he could hear her. The door opened and a hand grabbed hers and pulled her in.  
  
  
  
That's all for know folks. Please review 


	9. Sweet Kisses

Hey im back wit a new chap! Sorry I haven't written in a while ive just been so busy! So this is my late Christmas present to all of you. Merry Christmas!! I do not own anything in this chap. And the song is by PYT its called sweet kisses.  
  
As Serena was pulled she noticed that was a sudden change in gravity. " it took you long enough, woman." Vegeta said while glaring daggers at her. " you're the one who wanted me to come down her any ways!" she countered back.  
  
Vegeta just turned around and went to the gravitation console ( I don't know what its called!) and turned it to 100 x earths gravity. Serena felt its changes drastically, her knees just wanted to just to give in.  
  
" what to hard for you woman?" Vegeta asked her smugly. She quickly straitened up and answered. " I can take anything you dish out. She answered back. ' after all how strong could this guy be?' (A/N if only she knew)  
  
with that Vegeta ran towards her screaming in an attack form. Her widened. ' OMG he's serious!' with that she ducked and tried to karate chop him but it was met with his hand. 'oh crap'  
  
His foot came up and swept her off the floor causing her to fall flat on her butt.  
  
" what was that for!?" she yelled as she picked herself up from the floor. " I told you we were going to train today." He said crossing her arms.  
  
" more like demanded, and this is what you call training!?" ' he is crazy I swear he needs mental help!' then she stormed out."  
  
~~ Vegeta's point of view~~  
  
I waited an hour for the woman to return but she didn't so felt it was my duty to find her after all he was a gentle men (A/n yeah he is a gentlemen and im the Queen of England!)  
  
He flew out side and tried to feel her key. ( how do spell that?)  
  
He flew to where he felt her. He came up to a pond and heard a beautiful voice singing and realized it was Serena  
  
" as I walk with him I'm felling somthin different. The way he looks the way he smiles the way he listens  
  
He aint the flyest guy I know, lets just let the records show they boys got style the boys got class all ways says something to make me laugh.  
  
I aint looking for some guy he thinks is to cool I dont want someone to play me for a fool al im looking for are flowers so delicious  
  
All I need is sweet sweet kisses every moment of the way sweet sweet kisses every promise that I make sweet sweet kisses  
  
As im goin through oh so many changes one thing in my life remanes the same.  
  
He's the only guy im dreamin of never has the time to show me love the boys got class the boys got style, all ways does somthin To make me smile I aint looking for are flowers so delicious  
  
All I need is sweet sweet kisses every moment of the way sweet sweet kisses every promise that I make sweet sweet kisses" With that vegeta went up to Serena and pulled her into what she wanted. A Sweet Kiss.  
  
Well that's all for know pleez review ! 


	10. An

A/n  
  
Hi sorry I haven't updated lately but I have a serious writers block and im think about just leaving the story right there. If I do delete this story I promise to make a new one. But I need to know what the viewers think. Please write or review me and let me know what you think!  
  
Ta ta for now 


	11. unexpected guest's

Hi again I decided that I will continue the story. Don't thank me thank the reviewers that changed my mind! Id name them all but I don't have the best memory in the world, so I cant.  
  
  
  
~~ Serena's p .o .v  
  
' I cant believe he kissed me' 'I cant believe he heard me sing' 'I really can't believe he kissed me'  
  
she and Vegeta were still in a lip lock. She was stunned never had she been kissed with so much passion, not even when she was with that egotistical jerk Darien!  
  
I few seconds later and she responded and sent both her and Vegeta's emotions sky high. Then pulled back. ( a/n hey person needs to breath!)  
  
~~ Vegeta's p .o. v 'I cant believe I am kissed her!' what are am I thinking? I am the prince of Sayins after all!  
  
Filled with regret and deep confusion he pulled back and looked into Serena's eyes and noticed for the first time how beautiful they were.  
  
" Serena.." He said under his breath " your welcome woman." He said putting a mask on (a/n not a real mask but the kinda one that's emotional) with a super big Vegeta grin.  
  
" for what?" she asked innocently " for kissing you" " ok one I didn't ask you to kiss me all I did was turn around and I find your tongue in my mouth." She said eyes burning "then why did you kiss back!" he said challenging ".." "That's what I thought, I new you liked me! No one can resist the almighty power of the prince of sayins!" he said throwing his arms in the air.  
  
Then all the sudden a bright flash and 5 shadows appeared and a voice. " we've come to take you home, Princess Serenity." Then Darein and the 4 inner scouts appeared.  
  
Gasp!! Oh come on you knew that was gonna happen! Please review!!! 


	12. kakkorot

Hey im back every one!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been so busy!  
  
~~Serena's p .o. v~~  
  
omg! What are they doing here she said glaring at Darien and Rei.  
  
I thought I left them! And would never see them again!  
  
" we've come for you Princess Serenity!" said Rei sneering  
  
"im not coming with you, you Slut! Ok you betray me, take me fiancé and turn the scouts against me and expect me to forgive and forget?! Well you've got another thing coming!" I said mustering all the anger I could  
  
" well it looks like you've got a new boy toy, princess." Darien said with an evil grin.  
  
" You're a Princess??!!" Vegeta shouted at me.  
  
"you leave him out of this!" I cried back  
  
" You're a Princess?!" he shouted again(a/n dumb butt)  
  
" yes I am Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, Vegeta! I know I should have told you but I didn't know how to bring it up."  
  
" let me get this strait you're a princess!?" he asked a therd time.  
  
" for the last time yes! Those are my former protectors and friends. They betrayed me when I found Rei in bed with Darien, so I left and have not seen them since."  
  
" oh those are the people you told me about!" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
" oh well if it isn't Prince Vegeta of the sayins! Why I haven't seen you since the night that Queen Beryl attacked." Darien said with a grin on his face.  
  
" you were at the party?" I said very confused and then all the sudden all the memories came back like a flood!  
  
I saw all sorts of things came back like finding rei and Darien in bed during the moon kingdom and me being with Vegeta.  
  
I sank to my knees and just looked and then a flash of light and I turned into Cosmos.  
  
The inners and Darien shrank away in fear.  
  
" you dare defy me?" I said looking at them. 'This is going to be so much fun!!' but then I heard  
  
" Vegeta stop!" and I turned around to see Vegeta holding an energy ball and about to burn Darein's head off.  
  
I also a man that had wild black hair that defied gravity in a orange training outfit.  
  
" what are you doing here Kakkorot?!" Vegeta yelled letting go of Darein.  
  
Apparently he knew this kakkorot dude. And then bulma showed up.  
  
" oh who are you friends Serena?" she said eyeing Darien  
  
'does this woman ever stop' I thought  
  
then a bright light flashed again and the inners were gone along with Darein.  
  
" Goku your back hows Chi-Chi and Gohan?' and how's Yamcha and krillin? Oh and what about Piccolo?"  
  
Goku chuckled and hugged bulma back.  
  
" everyones fine Bulma, how are you?" he asked  
  
" im fine, oh you have to meet my. friend Serena." She said pointing to me.  
  
" hi" I said holding my hand out  
  
" hi I'm Goku" he said with a boyishgrin and toke my hand.  
  
" but I thought you name was Kakkorot?" I said confused  
  
" oh that's just my sayin name, but my real name is goku." He said looking at Vegeta who was behind me.  
  
" ok so you're a sayin too?" I said  
  
" so what are you?" he said looking back at me.  
  
" excuse me?" I said offeneded  
  
" what planet are you from?" he explanned  
  
" oh im lunarian" I said then he looked quite shocked  
  
" how can you be a lunarian when there's no moon?!?" he said "wwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttt" I yelled  
Well that's all for know byez! 


End file.
